A Song of the Goddess
by Phoenix To Flame
Summary: How it began, and how it stays.


Ah, I haven't written poetry in a long time, and fanfiction poetry in even longer. I'd like to think that I've improved since then, but I don't know. I could be just as crappy as I was three years ago. But I feel fairly satisfied with this poem, and if it has a songlike cadence to it, that would be because I was listening to Hatsune Miku's Goddess of Spring on repeat while I wrote this. And I still hate that the only way to line break is to forcibly add it in. I just want my white spaces to stay!

* * *

><p>Long ago before<p>

They were the two priestesses who

Gave everything to save a world

That knew evil and despair

From the eight headed snake

Who desired to eat

The world and all of

Its darkness

Long ago they were

Two maidens who met at a spring

Rumored to be the home of

A goddess of song

Who sang to travelers

And called them back

Home to where they were meant

To be

Two maidens were called

To the spring

Back when they were no one besides

Themselves

At the spring, the shy girl

With hair just like the sunlight and

Eyes the color of twilight

Heard the song of a goddess

Who promised them hope

and peace

And love

And she believed it with her heart

Knowing that her words

Were true

The other maiden

pale and dark like

The changing moon

Heard a different song

One of pain and despair

Of loneliness too bitter to bear

And the cold comfort of sacrifice.

But also of love

And of the chance to begin again

Even after everything seemed to end

Even after the worst possible mistakes

Then they met

At the spring where the goddess sang

To them and they thought they understood

That the price for always being together was

To fight a battle that could never be won

A cycle that would repeat forever

Till the earth itself crumbled

To ash and the gods

Ceased to be

Without those who believed in them

But that lifetime after lifetime

They would meet again

And be together again

Never alone

Never apart

And they accepted it then

The price they thought they had to pay

The sacrifice they had to make

And the great snake could

Not withstand the power

Of two lovers chosen by the goddess

To play the hardest roles

In a divine game

Where no winners arose

Only loss

The two maidens fought bravely

Against the heads of the snake

Chosen from those who had lost their hope

Who had fallen to despair

Who ceased to believe there could be

Another world, another chance

But in the battle

The solar priestess was wounded

A cut that would not heal

A slow lingering death

The goddess sang to them again

Of sacrifice

Of necessity

Of giving up that which they cherished most

That the world would be reborn again

And a few hundred years could pass

Without the snake whispering despair

And peace could reign again

But only at the cost of sacrifice

Sacrifice is another word for suicide

The lunar priestess asked

The solar priestess, her dearest

to kill her

That she would not have to kill

Her beloved, her sunshine

But the solar priestess could not

Strike the blow herself

And she was too weakened by her mortal blow

So the lunar priestess did what she thought

She could not do

And slew her heart

And chose a world

That would be happy on the outside

But where despair lurked within

And lived a lifetime

Without her sunshine

Always dreaming of the day

When they could meet again

And she could tell her how sorry

She was for killing her

And that she wished they had never been separated

Always looking to the moon

For the mystical shrine

That held her beloved

And the goddess could not tell her that

The choice to be separated for each lifetime

Wasn't the only choice

Every time they were reborn

Orochi rose again

Each time starving and ravenous

Seeking a weakness in the hearts

Of humans

And always driven back

With the bitterest pain

And the dark side of love

Till the lunar priestess broke

And ceased to believe

That they could be together

For she remembered every kill

Every lifetime alone

And wished that she did not have

To live through it again

And the bright face of the moon

Turned away from the sun

Believing that the sun

Could not continue to love her

When every one of their lives

Ended in her death

But what she forgot

In her years of despair and pain

Was that where she changed

The sun was constant

Unwavering

And refused to be turned away

Or drawn into a conflict

Designed to give her the choice

To leave their cursed blessing

To live out one normal human life

And instead chose a world

Where they knew nothing

Of the solar and the lunar

Priestesses who had given them

Everything

But they knew peace

And love and hope

And the solar priestess chose a world

Where they were together

In death, but together

Awaiting rebirth

Always together

Never apart

Slowly healing the wounds of

Her lunar priestess

And giving her back what she thought

She could not have

Restoring her faith

And loving her through it all

And the spring where

A goddess dwelled

Once upon a time

No longer exists

Lost long ago to

The cruelty of humans

Who could no longer hear the goddess

Singing for them

Yet there are two who hear her now

Living an eternal dream

Living, dying and waiting

And living and dying and waiting again

_Far back in the age of myth_

_There was a spring where a goddess dwelt_


End file.
